De Amistad, Corazones rotos, Ilusión y Otras mentiras del montón
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Pensamientos que Rondan la mente de Ash en una época donde todo parece en pausa (3 shot)


**Quiero conocerte**

Era un estúpido, un imbécil, el más idiota entre los idiotas, sólo a él se le ocurría abrir la boca en esas circunstancias, sólo él era capaz de arriesgar tanto por algo que podría cambiarlo todo más para mal que para bien.

Él, él y su tremenda bocota, él y esa manera de hablar tan a destiempo que le era tan propia, él y sus malditas vísceras metiéndose en el medio de la razón y la sensatez, ¿aprendería alguna vez?

Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta, y luego recorrió la misma desde el sitio del impacto hasta deslizarla por el rebelde cabello negro que, ya fuera la brisa o la prisa le habían desacomodado cuando había salido corriendo de aquel lugar como un poseso, dejando incluso a un desconcertado Pikachu corriendo tras de si, y a una más desconcertada audiencia perpleja dentro de la fiesta que estaba ofreciendo el profesor Ciprés sobre la evolución de lo Pokémon a través de las eras. No era que no estuviera fascinado por semejante tema en particular, pero su fascinación parecía estar últimamente en otra parte, más específicamente concentrada en cierta pelirroja de exóticos ojos color aguamarina, que deambulaba por ahí con aquella naturalidad característica de ella, con aquella seguridad que deslumbraba apenas hacía presencia en cualquier lugar, aquella joven cuya bondad e inteligencia deslumbraba a quien la conociera. Se había acercado a él como siempre, sin distinciones, sin pretensiones, sin falsas promesas , y entonces, entonces él había dicho algo, no recordaba exactamente qué, si lo pensaba bien todo aquello parecía nebuloso en comparación con las imágenes de él retrayéndose asustado ante sus propias palabras para después emprender la huída de aquel lugar, seguido por el pequeño roedor eléctrico que, en algún punto del camino había perdido de vista. Suspiró, ¿qué demonios había pasado?, se suponía que él y ella ya habían hablado durante la noche sobre aquel evento y a pesar de que todo había quedado en buenos términos , ese día simplemente algo, algo había salido, algo que su memoria se negaba a permitirle y que había sido el catalizador de su frenético mutis.

Sintió el pequeño peso sobre su brazo, y volvió sólo para encontrar su mirada con la del pequeño Pokémon amarillo, quién lo miraba con preocupación mientras hablaba con un tono de reprobación.

-Pika..Pika-pi…pi-pikachu-pi-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no fue la mejor actitud.-

-Pi pi pi…pika pika.-

-Yo sólo…estaba aterrado…es que…-

-¡Pikachu pi pi ka pi ka pi!-

-¡Está bien!, ¡ No tienes porque enojarte conmigo!, ¡Yo sólo…!-

-Tú sólo eres un idiota Ash Ketchum.-replicó una voz femenina detrás del muchacho, quien se mantenía sentado en la orilla de aquella colina manteniendo aquella discusión con su pequeño amigo. No necesitaba volverse para saber quién había hablado, su voz era una de esas cosas que solía repetir en su cabeza constantemente, hasta el punto en que cada fonograma podía ser reconocido a la perfección estuviese donde estuviese y se encontrase donde se encontrase.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como la silueta femenina tomaba asiento a su lado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente al tiempo que él enfocaba su vista en el rostro de ella.

-Pues… gracias por el cumplido.-bufó Ash sintiéndose aún más idiota si cabía en ese momento, pero expresando su descontento ante el apelativo con el que había sido nombrado.

-Pika pi…pika pika pi pi pi.-exclamó Pikachu dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la maestro Pokémon de agua.

-¿Ves?-exclamó ella de pronto.-Hasta Pikachu está de acuerdo conmigo.-

La mirada escéptica del entrenador se dirigió hacia el anteriormente mencionado.

-Si…ya veo de qué lado estás… traidor.-masculló el chico mientras el pequeño roedor se refugiaba en los brazos de la recién llegada.

-¡Oye!-reprendió ella esta vez volviéndose para mirarlo.-Pikachu no tiene la culpa de que tú seas un torpe…ni yo tampoco.-

-Lo sé.-respondió él en un suspiro haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque saliste corriendo de pronto de la fiesta?, Tu madre se preocupó muchísimo y Serena pensó que tal vez habías perdido el juicio.-

-Sí, me imagino… Tal vez Serena tenga un punto a favor en esa elucubración.-

-Por supuesto, como todo tú tiendes a perder la cabeza cada tanto no es difícil imaginar que este es otro de esos episodios.-respondió sarcástica la pelirroja rodando los ojos como si aquello fuera una suposición obvia. Ash rió.

-Es sólo que…estaba aterrado…-

-¿Y me puedes decir por qué?-

-De pronto pensé en lo que te dije ayer y… y…me entró el pánico… pensé que me sentiría liberado y…no lo sé…me siento torpe al hablarlo contigo…-

-Pensé que había quedado claro anoche…pensé…que estábamos bien.-

-¡Y lo estamos!-se apresuró a contestar el azabache provocando que una pequeña turbación hiciera presa a la mujer frente a él.-Lo siento…-se disculpó él.-No quería…-

-Bien…ya basta… me comenzaré a enojar contigo si te disculpas cada vez que hablamos.-refutó ella esta vez frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Lo…quiero decir…ya no lo haré… más.-

-Bien…-respondió la entrenadora satisfecha.-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-Ash pretendió ingenuidad ante la pregunta imprecisa de su amiga.

-Pues…¿No me explicarás porque te dio tanto pánico?, pensé que estabas bien con lo que habíamos hablado ayer, pensé que estabas de acuerdo.-

-¡Y lo estoy!, es sólo que… no puedo evitar sentirme un estúpido cada vez que hablo contigo, es como si como si…de pronto es como si creyera que…tengo alguna oportunidad.-

Misty lo observó largamente en silencio como si esperara a que él continuara con su discurso.

-Te prometo que no estoy buscando nada, de verdad, ayer mismo te lo dije, si me confesé, si te dije la verdad era sólo para ser completamente honesto contigo, no busco que me correspondas, sé que no puedes hacerlo y no quiero que esto arruine nada porque no es la intención…y yo…-

-Escúchame Ash, estás repitiéndote, eso ya me lo habías dicho ayer, y te repito nuevamente no cambiará nada, supongo que te entiendo…siempre es difícil confesarte a alguien, más cuando tus posibilidades se reducen a lo poco que sabes, te dije cual era mi impresión de ti anoche y esta se mantiene, no tienes por qué sentirte tan agobiado por algo como esto…-

-Es que yo…me siento un tarado…-

-Bueno, en ese punto me permito concordar contigo…-

El aludido enarcó una ceja para después enterrar su rostro entre sus manos esperando que la tierra se lo tragara y jamás lo volviera a escupir a la superficie.

-Ni siquiera sé que te dije en la fiesta…-comentó él avergonzado, la risa clara y honesta de la chica se dejo escuchar de repente, logrando que el azabache levantara la mirada de entre su pobre escondite y se dirigiera hacia ella.

-Sólo te acercaste y dijiste algo como : "Misty, quería preguntarte algo sobre el nivel de entrenamiento óptimo de los pokémon tipo agua"; luego nuestras manos chocaron accidentalmente y después de eso sólo te alejaste como si hubiera caído un rayo frente a ti mientras decías "lo siento, lo siento" y huías del lugar cobardemente.-

-¡Oye!-reclamó el moreno con indignación.-¡Yo no "huí del lugar cobardemente"!-

-Claro que sí Ketchum, admítelo.-dijo burlona Misty mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo.

-¡Eso quisieras!-respondió él desviando la mirada fingiendo enfado al tiempo que la risa de la joven a su lado volvía a irrumpir, maravillosa, en el medio de aquel claro donde ambos se encontraban. La mirada de Ash se posó nuevamente sobre ella, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien.-susurró el de pronto; ella cesó su risa y dirigió sus bellos ojos verde azulados hacia los marrones orbes de él.

-Me alegra que estés bien Ash.-una tenue sonrisa fue la correspondencia de ella.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, permitiendo que las sensaciones y los sentimientos fluctuaran en el medio de aquel instante, no era aquella pesadez incómoda que se suele sentir ante los momentos en que las palabras están ahí pero prefieren no ser dichas, sino aquellos silencios que están ahí para regalar paz y serenidad.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta o seguro enviaran a todas las fuerzas policiacas a buscarnos.-exclamó divertida Misty poniéndose de pie nuevamente con Pikachu que yacía dormido entre sus brazos y sacudiendo de su ropa los pequeños trozos de césped que se habían adherido a ella.

Fue en ese instante cuando Ash sujetó su brazo con delicadeza obligando a que ella se volviera a verlo nuevamente, con interrogación.

-¿Ash?-inquirió ella descolocada por el sorpresivo gesto del muchacho.

-Es como si cuanto más te conozco, menos sé de ti Myst.-

La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces observando a su interlocutor confundida.

-¿Ash?-

-Quiero conocerte Misty, quiero que me dejes ser verdaderamente tu amigo…-

-Ya lo eres Ash, no entiendo qué me quieres decir con…-

-Quiero que me dejes descubrirte, que me permitas ser, si tu lo deseas, tu mejor amigo, quiero que cuentes conmigo…siempre…-

El desconcierto sentido en un inicio por la joven entrenadora de agua, abandonó sus facciones repentinamente para ser sustituido por una suave y sincera sonrisa dedicada al torpe maestro Pokémon.

Ash amplió su sonrisa, era su amiga, y tener su amistad era todo lo que importaba, y no necesitaba nada más.

 _Eres más de lo que pienso  
mucho mucho mas_

 _Quiero conocerte  
déjame conocerte  
quiero vivir descubriéndote_

 **NA: Pues…no hay mucho que decir al respecto excepto que debería empezar por terminar primero las cosas que ya empecé jajajajaja…Pues nada, ayer escuché está canción de Jesse y Joy y pensé: ¡wow! , ¡es tan genial!, debo hacerla Poke, y pues he aquí el resultado, espero que sea disfrutable.**


End file.
